A number of U.S. patents relate to labeling machines. These U.S. patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 954,321 to Meyer; 998,164 to Feist; 2,586,835 to Leger; 3,077,919 to Krueger; 3,243,329 to Anderegg; 3,793,114 to Thomas; and 3,890,191 to Mayer. These U.S. patents are non-applicable to my present invention.